Blossom in Winter
by Miira
Summary: Shizuo wishes he could get rid of the awful season, but it's not possible, right? Fic about Shizuo's birthday Highschool Shizaya.


Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!

Ratings: T

* * *

"Haa... chuuu!" I sneezed, sniffling through my red nose.

"Shizuo-kun, are you alright?" A bespectacle brunet spoke, looking at me with curiousity in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... my nose's been kinda runny lately..." I replied, annoyingly rubbing my nozzles. "…Even my throat's sore…"

"That's called a cold, Shizuo-kun. It is a viral infectious disease of the upper respiratory tract which affects primarily the nose. During this kind of season, it's common to get one. Why-"

"Shinra." I glared at him. "I'm feeling like shit right now, and your explanation is making me feel like punching your face. So stop talking."

"Hahaha...ha... Oh you... Haha..." The brunet laughed awkwardly, sweat trickled down his temple.

"Ughh. This really sucks." I grumbled, irritations came spinning in my head.

I coughed while looking up to the sky, stuffing my cold hands into the warmth of my coat pockets. I walked in heavy steps as the layers of snow made it hard for me to move. Vapours escaped my lips as I breath out, the sound of chattering teeths can be heard.

"Tch. I hate winter." clicking my tongue, I expressed my annoyance.

It was in late January, the sky was grey with many circular particles of snow falling down to the ground ever so often, and all of my surroundings, enveloped in white. It was cold, so cold that my body was shivering even as I worn the warmest clothes I could have.

"But look at the bright sight..." The brunet chimed happily. "Tomorrow's your birthday, Shizuo-kun. So be psyched!"

"In this weather? How can I be?" I sighed.

Now, I'm not the type to look forward to trivial things like this, let alone celebrate it, but at the very least, I was hoping that I could have the day of my birth being all sunshine and shit. But all I get is this drowsy body-pricking cold snow.

"Well, tomorrow might be clear and sunny for all we know." He perked up his head, talking cheerfully. "So, what do you wish for, Shizuo-kun? People say it might come true if you do it on your birthday, you know."

"Tch. I don't believe that wishing crap." I sniffed, baffled by the brunet beside me. "...but if I could, I wish spring could just come by in a flash. I can't stand this stupid season anymore…"

"That's... ridiculous, Shizuo-kun..."

"Tsk. I know that already, you dork!" I smacked his head, earning a whine from the brunet. "But whatever, being in the terrible weather, I bet nothing could make it wor-"

"Hey, Shizu..." I stopped my movements as I heard a familiarly annoying voice coming from behind, it made me instantenously turn around in rage. "...chan!"

I regretted it, because the next thing I knew, a chunk of snowball was thrown squarely at my face.

"Urghh! C-cold!" I groaned, rubbing the snow off my face. "What the fuck, you bastard?!"

"Hahahahaha! The face you were making just now was hilarious, Shizu-chan!" The raven with the red orbs laughed sadistically, holding his stomach.

"Do you really wanna die, you fucking flea?" I frowned, crackling my knuckles glaring at said raven.

"No, but I overheard your conversations just now..." The raven ignored my threat, continuing to smirk. "Wishing for spring to happen is really dumb even for Shizu-chan, ne?"

"The fuck was that?"

"Well, since it's Shizu-chan, I'm not surprised by how productive your little brain can really work." He laughed out loud again, running away this time.

"You're dead, flea."

That was all I said before chasing after him in the cold unforgiving weather.

"Haaa~ You can just ignore his taunts, Shizuo-kun..." The brunet sighed, watching as both of his friends dissapeared from his sight. "But that wouldn't make you two Shizuo or Izaya, huh?"

* * *

I was fast asleep in my nice warm bed, when I heard a loud thumping noise. I opened my eyes, only to see my little brother's face an inch close towards mine.

"Wahh!" I jolted, falling off my bed. "Ka... Kasuka! What are you doing?!"

"Happy birthday, nii-san." He sat there blowing a party whistle, looking blank as always.

Huh? Oh yeah, that's right. Today's my birthday.

"Gee, you should've just wake me up normally, you know." I stood up, scratching my head. "... But thanks. Where's mom and dad?"

"They've gone to work. It's already seven in the morning."

"What?! Kasuka, school's start at eight!" I panicked, running around aimlessly. "Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You were fast asleep, so I just let you be…" he replied without changing his monotone.

"Let me be my ass! C'mon, let's go!"

It was already late so I got dressed, got out from the house, said goodbye to Kasuka who was going to the opposite direction and went to school. Thankfully, the weather was fine and sunny, no heavy bothersome snowfall, and my cold's had been getting better. Who knows? Today might turned out to be okay after all.

I barely made it to school. The first thing I got from entering my class however, was a big sack of heavy annoyance attacking me. I automatically fell to the ground with my bag unceremoniously dropped elsewhere.

"Urghh!" I groaned, stared angrily at the person above me. "What the hell are you doing, Shinra?!"

"Shizuo-kun!" he smiled with gleaming eyes, hugging me. "Happy birthday to you!"

"Hey, knock it off, you idiot!" I shoved away his face while getting up. "You don't have to make a big deal out of it!"

"B-but…"

Chattering and soft chuckling was heard from the students around me. I almost went in to punch the living hell out of the brunet for the embarrassing scene but was quickly intervened when I heard a familiar voice called me up.

"Hey, Shizuo. Happy birthday, man." He grabbed my shoulder. "Why don't you let Shinra go? He was just excited, you know…"

"Oh, Kadota." I turned around, letting go of my clutches against the brunet's collar. "Tch. Fine… and thanks…"

"Sure. Hey, do you wanna celebrate you birthday somewhere, Shizuo? It'll be my treat." The male smiled talking happily at me.

"That's right, Shizuo-kun! Kadota and I will treat you to something good! Let's bring Celty too… even though she couldn't exactly eat… But how about it?" Shinra added, looking at me with expectation.

"What? It's alright… You don't need to do tha-"

I stopped talking when the sound of the bell rang throughout the school.

"Ah, it's time to get into class. Let's continue this later, okay? See you." Kadota left, waving at me and Shinra.

"Well, first period is PE. We should go change now so let's go, Shizou-kun."

"Huh? O…okay."

* * *

"So we agreed on McDonald's now, right?" Kadota spoke as we exited the school ground.

"Yeah. Too bad Celty couldn't come because of work…." Shinra moped, almost sounded like crying.

Even though I declined so many times, they still ignored me. It's not that I don't want to, I just don't want to trouble them for the sake of me. But since my words couldn't get through them, so I'll just go along with it.

"Oh yeah, speaking of bringing someone… Have you seen Izaya today?"

"Why the hell would you ask me that damn question, Kadota?" I glared at him in anger. "If you didn't already know, the flea's the last person I wanna hang out with."

"… But no one has seen Orihara-kun all day, right? It's pretty odd for him not to come to school or make a ruckus…" the brunet looked downwards, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. He wasn't at class either from start to finish. I wonder what's he up to, huh?"

I walked forward without looking at them as I hear every bits of their conversations. It was a bit vexing that they were talking about my worst enemy, but a part of me was a little perplex as well. It was indeed odd that the flea didn't come to school knowing the fact that he chased for perfection in his studies, surprisingly.

Although, the most weird thing about this is that he didn't even once bothered me at all today. Sure, he might be busy with school activites sometimes and not to mention, there's no school on weekends, but he would still find a way to annoy me in the past. It became a normal routine for him to do that every single freaking day. And today's probably a perfect day for him to fuck me up because it's the date of my birth.

"Shizuo-kun!" a voice shouted, making me turned around in shock. "Are you deaf? I've been calling you for five times now!"

"What? What do you want?" I said in irritation as I ruffled with my blond locks.

"No… I just thought since Orihara-kun didn't bother you, you would at least be happy for today." The brunet stared at me. "…But you seemed more angry than ever…"

Shinra's right. He's not pestering me today, right? So, why do I feel so pissed off? Why is it that even though he's not here, he still annoys me? I don't get it!

"Tch. Let's not talk about the damn bastard and get going to McDonald's…" I resumed my walk, getting in front of my two friends as they paced their feets slowly, still chatting.

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why do I feel so annoyed? Because I didn't see him? Because I didn't hear his annoying stupid voice? What the hell is he up to? Perhaps he's plotting to get me? That must be it. Shit! Where is he?! Where are you, Izaya? Why aren't you here to disturb me as always? Stupid fucking fle-

"Huh? What's this?" my thoughts were interrupted when I felt my blond hair as it suddenly got wet. "How can it be raining when it's sunny as hell?"

"Eh? Isn't that Izaya over there…?" Kadota uttered, pointing at a certain direction.

"Huh? Where?!" I spinned my head around, searching everywhere for the raven. "Where is he, Kado-"

"Hey, Shizu-chan~!"

Just as I heard my name was called by that voice, I immediately looked up and my caramel orbs gape. What I witnessed was many droplets of water came gushing down at me. As the sun refracted against the falling liquids, a fine line of seven form of colours was produced, shaping into a rainbow.

"What the…" my mouth parted. It was really magnificent to see such thing in a close perspective, that I was left there, frozen stiff.

In my stupor amazement, I noticed a very familiar person on top of a tree.

"F-flea! What the hell is this?!" I shouted at the male sitting on the branch of a tree.

"Hahaha. Are you surprised, Shizu-chan? Wait, there's more!"

"Huh? What are yo- Eh?"

Then I saw it. The raven laughed and smiled widely as he throws a basket full of many beautiful petals of cherry blossoms into the air, fluttering ever so gracefully against the cool breezy wind. Most of them dropped gently onto my face as I looked up in a total awe at the gratifying view, until I heard a cheerful yell from the raven. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHIZU-CHAN!"

Happy birthday, he said? So he's doing all this just for me? But why? What made him thinking of doing such an absurd idea in the first pla- Ah!

_"So, what do you want to wish for, Shizuo-kun? People say it might come true if you do it on your birthday, you know."_

"…_if I could, I wish spring could just come by in a flash._ _I can't stand this stupid season anymore…"_

_"Wishing for spring to happen is really dumb even for Shizu-chan, ne?"_

"Wait… Could it be… you…"

"Even though it's not spring yet, doesn't this reminds you of one, Shizu-chan?" the raven smiled happily, gazing softly at me with his attractive red eyes. "So, do you like the gift?"

"T-this kind of thing…! Who would like it, dumbass!"

"What~? And I took so long to plan it too, even skipping school." The raven whined in a sarcastic manner. "Or could it be that Shizu-chan's so happy that he's too shy to admit it? Hahahaha."

"Why you little-!" I blushed immensely, swiftly running towards the tree. "You bastard! Get down from there!"

"No way! I don't want to~" he playfully purred looking down at me.

"Coward! Get down so I could…!" I shook the tree vigorously. "So I could….!"

"So you could what, Shizu-chan~?"

So I could kiss you, damn flea!

* * *

Well, there's definitely a sequel to this but you'll need to wait until Izaya's birthday for that, of course! :3 and Happy Birthday again, to the monstrous brute that we all love~


End file.
